gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YTV Family
YTV Family is a Canadian English-language discretionary service that is owned by Corus Entertainment. The service launched on July 18th, 2016 as a Category B television station. History The channel launched on July 18th, 2016, offering little first-run programming at the time and was focused on airing content from Corus Entertainment's various output deals. In October 2016, the channel struck a deal with Nickelodeon Family International for its original series to be broadcast internationally. As of November 2017, only Chloe, WarioWare Popples, and Recess: Canada have yet to air on Nickelodeon Family International. In November 2017, YTV Family announced a deal with Much, Bell Media, and Viacom for YTV Family to broadcast reruns of Comedy Central's South Park during AuraNightfall. The deal went into effect in mid-November 2017. This deal was extended to allow Jeff & Some Aliens to be streamed on the "AuraNightfall" section of YTV Family's mobile app in January 2018. In March 2019, YTV Family disclosed that the deal was set to expire sometime in April 2019 and that they would not renew the deal, due to shifting AuraNightfall Canada to an anime-based format, which would air anime and anime-influenced animation (such as AniComi). YTV Family revealed a new schedule a new schedule by the end of July 2018; AuraNightfall and Toonami's schedules only either had a minor change or were not affected. In November 2018, Corus, through YTV Family, and Aura International launched a bid for AniDigital, including AniSeed and most of AniSeed's broadcast rights. They announced that if they won the bid, YTV Family and Aura International would sell AniSeed Classics to SurgeAnime Broadcasting. However, they have since dropped their bid upon learning that Axiom was selling V Fuel. In the wake of the Kyoto Animation arson attack, YTV Family staff donated $100,000 USD to Kyoto Animation. In January 2020, YTV Family announced that it was writing-off Metal Rabbit Band due to rising production costs (leading to financial losses) and excessive delays to getting it on television. YTV Family later clarified that only the full series was affected, and that the completed episodes would be released to DVD via NickFamily DVD Distribution in March 2020. TBA. April Fool's Day stunts Similar to Adult Swim, YTV Family has also programmed April Fool's Day stunts on April 1st of every year since 2017: *In 2017, an episode of Time Force, "An Old Guitar Without Rust", was aired. Nicktoons Family, Time Force's US broadcaster, has said that they didn't intend for the episode to be an April Fool's joke. *In 2018, all regular programming (excluding Crayon Shin-chan on Toonami, which instead aired in English with hard-subbed English subtitles) was aired dubbed in Japanese with English subtitles, with all CanCon aired that day dubbed in Japanese by seiyuus Ayaka Saitou, Kappei Yamaguchi, and Kanae Itō. Detective Conan was also switched out with Cocotama for the night. *In 2019, they aired the first few episodes of the English dub of the 2014 anime Nami and the Age of Superheroes. The rest of the day's programming was treated like a "Spot the Jewelpet" event, with Jewelpets hidden in-between episodes (the only exceptions being Jewelpet itself, which was replaced with Astro Boy that day, and CNN 10, due to contractual obligations with WarnerMedia to air the program unedited). Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by YTV Family and List of YTV Family original series YTV Family currently airs programming from Nickelodeon Family and its sister network Nicktoons Family, as well as programming from SurgeAnime Extra and Beta Cartoon; most Cartoon Network series have also been aired on the channel. Most of the channel's CanCon was formerly derived from sister networks Teletoon and YTV; the channel has since begun to rely on its original series and co-productions for Canadian content. The channel also airs anime, such as Jewelpet, Beyblade: Burst, Pokémon: XY, and PriPara, in addition to Saturday Night Anime from YTV Family, a Saturday-night block of anime series. Some programming no longer offered on YTV Family's linear network can be seen on YTV Family's VOD service and its mobile app. Programming blocks Main article: List of YTV Family programming blocks Note: None of the blocks save Countdown to Spring have their own screen bugs, and instead use YTV Family's regular screen bug. *''YTV@Nite Family'' (2016): Modeled after Nick@Nite Family on Nickelodeon Family, the block aired various mature anime programs. On Christmas Day 2016, the block was replaced with Disney XD on YTV Family. *''Disney XD on YTV Family'' (2016 - 2017): An overnight block of various programs from the American Disney XD network, including programs that have been taken off Disney XD's schedule. The block replaced YTV@Nite Family in December 2016. *''Toonami'' (2017 - 2019): Named after the American television block of the same name, Toonami broadcast various action programs, mainly anime series. The block only aired on weekends. *''Cartoon Network XD on YTV Family'' (2017): An overnight block featuring original series from Cartoon Network XD, mixed in with shows from Disney XD. A separate unnamed block airing reruns of Shuriken and Pleats and Chloe also existed. *''Spot the Jewelpet'' (2017-2018): A collection of marathons that aired occasionally between 2017 and 2018. Four were aired: Spot the Jewelpet: The July Event, a 12-hour marathon of Kill la Kill which aired between July 5th-6th, 2017 from 8PM EST to 8AM EST and omitted the OVA (content warnings were shown before and during the block, and episodes before and after the watershed were edited for content), Spot the Jewelpet: The February Event, a weekend night-long marathon of Guilty Crown using the same technique (albeit was split into two parts, aired between February 3rd-4th, 2018 for the entirety of the weekend Toonami broadcast and omitted episodes 21 and 22), Spot the Jewelpet: The Pokémon Event, a 7-hour marathon of Pokémon (specifically the XY season) that aired from 10AM to 5PM on July 18th, 2018, and Spot the Jewelpet: The Christmas Event, a weekend night-long marathon of the first Naruto anime (specifically, the first twenty episodes of season three) that aired between December 1st-2nd, 2018 during Toonami. All of the marathons featured Jewelpets hidden within episodes a la Spot the Doof. None of the marathons are repeated due to rights issues. *''YTV Family Premiere Week'' (August 1st-4th, 2017): A block hosted by Edd leading up to the premiere of YTV Family Fridays. *''YTV Family Fridays'' (August 4th, 2017 - December 29th, 2018): A five-hour (formerly three-hour) block featuring series from Cartoon Network, mainly Cartoon Cartoons. The block was hosted by various characters, mainly from Cartoon Cartoons. *''Twister'' (2017): A block where reruns of shows otherwise no longer on Canadian television air at random. The block only airs on Sunday mornings / afternoons. Some shows on the block were also seen on Nickelodeon Family. The block was cancelled in September 2017 due to low ratings. *''Disney on YTV Family'' (2017): An hour-long block showcasing reruns of Lloyd in Space and The Emperor's New School. The block aired on Thursday nights. *''AuraNightfall Canada'' (2017 - present): The Canadian localization of AuraNightfall. Originally broadcasting Mondays through Fridays, it now broadcasts from Sundays through Thursdays (planned to be pushed back to Mondays through Thursdays by the end of 2019). Since November 13th, 2017, the block now broadcasts from 11PM - 2AM. Because of the relaunch of Action as Adult Swim, YTV Family began to shift AuraNightfall Canada towards airing anime and anime-influenced animation on April 1st, 2019. Because of this, Rick and Morty left the lineup after March 28th, 2019 to move exclusively to Adult Swim and Vision, with South Park and The Simpsons leaving the lineup by the end of July due to expiring secondary syndication contracts. *''YTV Family Friday Nights'' (2017 - 2018): A two-hour Friday-night block airing after YTV Family Fridays. *''Morning Action'' (2017 - present): A syndicated block programmed by Typewriter Japan. The block was originally aired on Nicktoons Family from the block's launch until October 28th, 2017. *''Get Set for YTV Family'' (2017 - 2018): A two-hour block running from 6AM to 8AM showcasing preschool series from Canada and Japan. The block was cancelled in September 2018, leaving Chloe the only show featured on the block to continue in reruns on YTV Family. *''Countdown to Spot the Jewelpet'' (February 1st, 2018): A 3-hour marathon of South Park with Jewelpets hidden within episodes during AuraNightfall to promote Spot the Jewelpet: The February Event. *''YTV Family Late-Night'' (2018 - present): A late-night block that airs every night after either AuraNightfall Canada, Saturday Night Anime, or Beta Cartoon Fridays. *''Countdown to Spring'' (March 25th - 31st, 2018): A week-long event counting down to Easter 2018, hosted by Luna. *''April Fools on YTV Family'' (April 1st, 2018): The unofficial name for YTV Family's April Fools' 2018 prank. *''YTV Family's Monday Extravaganza'' (May 28th, 2018): A Memorial Day-esque marathon including the Canadian television premiere of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. *''YTV Family Anniversary'' (June-July): An annual celebration of YTV Family's anniversary, held between June and July of every year since 2018. *''Surge'' (2018 - 2019): A former three-hour block based off of the now-defunct SurgeAnime Canada and the Canadian counterpart to SurgeAnime on Nickelodeon Family. *''YTV Family Fridays' Last Day'' (December 28th, 2018): A countdown preshow to the final broadcast of the original YTV Family Fridays. As Surge Canada was included as part of the preshow, the entire preshow was made unavailable in the United States (unlike the final YTV Family Fridays episode it promoted) due to rights issues. *''Cartoon Network on YTV Family'' (December 29th, 2018 - November 30th, 2019): The successor to the previous YTV Family Fridays block. *''YTV Family Fridays (2019)'' (January 4th, 2019 - present): A block featuring anime, as well as series from Beta Cartoon and SurgeAnime Japan (that are not already licensed by NickFamily Studios). *''AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power'' (2019 - present): Two-hour blocks programmed by Firebasket. The blocks are mostly aired in pattern with the United States airings on Nickelodeon Family, who picked up the US rights to the block, with the exception of Fridays, when YTV Family airs the block earlier than the US broadcast due to prior committments. *''Saturday Night Anime from YTV Family'' (2019 - present): A Saturday-night anime block, intended as a replacement for Saturday-night Toonami. Programming would come from the US' SurgeAnime Extra and other distributors, such as AuraAnime Licensing. *''YTV Family Action'' (December 26th, 2019 - present): An hour-long block of action-oriented series, most of which are commissioned by YTV Family. The starting lineup consists of new episodes of Islands of Wakfu as well as a Max Steel rerun. *''YTV Play'' (scrapped): A morning block aimed at ages 2-6 that would have aired from 8AM to 11AM. Proposed programs included a potential revival of The Save-Ums (which was scrapped along with the block), reruns of Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, and a possible co-production with Nicktoons Family (the latter being retooled into Wonder for YTV Family proper), who were also proposing an American counterpart, Rise and Shine Toons, before Nicktoons Family's proposal was rejected on November 11th, 2019. YTV Play was rejected on November 25th, 2019. *''YTV 2'' (proposed): A nighttime block aimed at older teens and adults that would air from 9PM to 4AM from Saturdays through Thursdays, and 2AM to 4AM on Fridays, replacing AuraNightfall Canada and the earlier half of YTV Family Late-Night. Mobile app On June 27th, 2017, Corus Entertainment launched an app for streaming YTV Family original series and acquired programming such as Lloyd in Space, One Piece, Transformers: Animated, and Chloe. A separate mobile app for Toonami Canada was launched on the same day. On January 12th, 2018, a section for the app, which streams shows from AuraNightfall, was launched. As of January 2018, series featured within the app include Wayside, Transformers: Animated, My Life Me, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Chloe, Ben 10, Happy Happy Clover, and Jewelpet. In August 2019, the app rebranded as FlareApp. YTV Family Roasts Main article: Roast King On February 16th, 2018, YTV Family announced YTV Family Roast, a series of roasts based on Comedy Central Roast, to be hosted by Richard Ian Cox. Jokes about certain topics were often cut out by YTV Family staff, at the request of the roastee or by their sponsors. During its run, the series only aired on Canadian and Greenlandic television. After 8 roasts aired over two weeks, YTV Family quietly announced that future roasts were cancelled. YTV Family Roast has since been made available outside of Canada on the Nickelodeon Family YouTube channel. Despite YTV Family Roast getting cancelled, on May 27th, 2018, YTV Family announced that it had picked up 10 episodes of Roast King, which uses the same format as YTV Family Roast. Controversy ITV criticized YTV Family for attempting to make fun of Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares and its US version on their first YTV Family Roast special and announced that a lawsuit would be filed against Corus Entertainment should said jokes air on Canadian television; in light of this, YTV Family announced that they have expressly forbidden jokes related to any show Ramsay has appeared in from appearing in YTV Family Roast. Schedule Main article: YTV Family/Schedule Suggestions Main article: YTV Family/Suggestions YTV Alternative Productions Main article: YTV Alternative Productions Gallery Logos YTV_Family_logo.png|Former YTV Family logo from July 18th, 2016 to November 1st, 2017; used for its VOD service until February 27th, 2018. YTV_Family_pink_variant_fixed.png|Former YTV Family logo variation during the Spot the Jewelpet marathon, as well as airings of Jewelpet (excluding Academy), Braceface, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and My Life Me; later used as part of the YTV Family Anniversary screen bug during June-July 2018 YTV Family logo Halloween variant.png|YTV Family logo variant during October 2017. Category:Channels Category:TV Channels